


Under the light of the Branded Star

by laughingpineapple



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, Fanart, Future Character Death, M/M, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Centuries pass. The Union flourishes. Tariq, the eternal wanderer, misses the sky.
Relationships: Volfred Sandalwood/Tariq | The Lone Minstrel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Under the light of the Branded Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ficbot5000 (Kryptontease)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptontease/gifts).



> Honestly I love all your prompts so much and I wish I had a month just to draw them. Picking just one was a struggle! There's that option where Tariq and Celeste stick around as immortals... while the Nightwings... are very much mortal, long-lived though some of them may be. Or maybe the heralds are not immortal but they are summoned again in a different cycle. I've always been fascinated by the idea that the Scribes' stars have faded at the end of the cycle they initiated because their time has passed and this new era will have new points of reference to inspire the hearts and minds of the Union. And so the Nightwings will eventually rise as the new stars of this new sky. Tariq knew them, like he knew the Scribes before them, he knew Volfred, he loved Volfred. When the stars align, he can feel their music, and their kinship, and reaches out to his old love...


End file.
